Grand Adventure
by Elesia
Summary: Not very good with summary though. So in short, its a partial elsword grand chase with Edel and Elesis pairing. Yeah you read me.


**Sigh...i got to stop writing new fics. Okay , I'm going to work only the incomplete next chap of the old fics .**

**A Grand Chase with partial Elsword fic .  
**

** An Edel x Elesis pairing ...cough sorry gotten sick of Ronan x Elesis fic and also greatly influenced by the reaction and rp in ask-edel and ask-elesis eue.**

**OOC since I haven't been on GC since the release of the fire god map. Anyone know what was Edel's curse**

**anyway, other than the pain in her eyes?  
**

* * *

**"ABCDE" normal speech**

**_'ABCDE'_ monologue**

******_"ABCDE"_ memory speech  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A sudden end**

* * *

The illuminating gaze of the full moon projected itself upon the dark and silent woods. Cold breeze surges through, stirring the calm leaves and grass. The earth is but of uneven surfaces and littered with traces of fire and battle.

Far back at the very centre of the island, what lay was once a grand mansion of the Frost family. Gardens of well-trimmed hedges and decoration of trees shaped of animals now stumps and burning leaves. The clean and well-furbished pavement is filled with cracks and scattered with corpses of both humans transformed into hideous appearances and otherworldly creatures. Smell of blood and decaying flesh still lingers in the atmosphere.

Traces of life trails toward the forest in a set of two pairs of footprints, one bears the shape of steel boots while the other seems to possessed heels. Deep within the woods, cackling of fire echoes. There two feminine figures, distinguished by their overall colour of red and the other blue, sat across one another around a warm comforting fire.

The girl in red has her red hair tied up in a pony-tail fashion. An intense expression of concentration plastered on her face as she was busy managing the skewed pieces of deer meat over the fire, carefully not to overcook them. A claymore with the size as her body stood beside her, designed with the colour of red as well, trimmed with gold.

The other girl in blue however has her light blue hair loose that drapes onto her shoulders. Her teal eyes filled with cold calculative intent gaze upon the red haired girl, judging her every move. A rapier and blue flintlock, decorated in gold patterns, hoisted themselves on each of her sides.

"Here is yours." Her fair coloured face twisted in disgust upon the sight of the cooked meat, offered by the red haired girl, known only to her by the name of Elesis. To make matter worst, the hands that which prepared the meal, though was wiped clean beforehand, were previously smeared with the blood of the transformed people of her mansion and otherworldly creatures. A silent chuckle was heard through her tentative hearing, causing her face to become red in anger and she shot a cold glare to the red knight.

"I guess I'll be having more then…" Elesis said with smirk, slowly reeling the skewed meat away while waving it around .Suddenly an outstretched hand came, latching it onto the end of the stick. The chuckle became even more prominent at the sound of stomach grumbling.

Edel curses herself on her sudden action. She could not help it, the heavenly aroma emitted by the meat was too much for her to handle, forcing her to swallow the building saliva else they would flow out her mouth. The battle before had really work up an appetite, ignoring the gore-ish scene. A slight hint pink formed on her fair cheeks as she bites down on the succulent, tantalizing flesh. The taste was just as amazing, no, it was unbelievably more than what initially thought. The many cuisines and delicacies she partakes before could not even compare to it. It seems that the brutish way the red knight carried before may not the full truth.

"Tsk tsk how unlady-like" a sly comment flew toward her.

Edel could only shoot an angry gaze which only serves to entertain the knight, before slowly pacing her consumption. _'To think I would be shamed like this!'_

"So, Elesis…" Brushing aside the comment, Edel spoke, causing the red knight to halt her mouth from biting the meat, only her lips brushed upon it, earning the captain a frustrated glare.

"In a matter of fact, I've never seen you before on this land. How do you came upon here in the first place?" her stern tone is filled with authority yet curiosity at the same time. Putting aside the well-made meal, her thoughts scrambled together to guess. She wonders if Elesis played a part in her family's fall.

'_How__** DOES **__one come upon this specific island in the first place?'_ the interrogator thought. Elesis faced to the side earning a raised eyebrow from the blue captain. Slowly, Edel's hand crouched toward her rapier, preparing herself to face the red knight if she must. However the answer she received was unexpected.

"I swam here..."

"…" Edel's eyes widened in shock.

"…" Elesis simply nodded.

"**That's-just-ABSURB!**" Edel stood up, glaring and huffing angrily with her rapier pointed before Elesis's forehead. The red knight fumbled on her meal, almost dropping it. Upon realizing what she did, Edel immediately sat down, feeling ashamed at her abrupt outburst.

"Okay, let's try this again! "The captain rubs her temple. "Are you perhaps joking? If not, then why would you swam here of all places? What is your purpose here? Who ARE you anyway?" Edel continues her interrogation after finally composed herself, still gripping tightly onto the hilt of her rapier.

Elesis began to sweat profusely at the flurry of questions combined with the narrowed cold stares. _'Man she really talks a lot!' _she pass and the captain slowly grew impatient which did not go unnoticed by the knight.

"Okay okay." The red knight raised both of her hand, trying to calm the frustrated captain. "First of all, my name is Els...Elesis as you had already known by now. Nothing more, nothing less." Elesis introduced herself, trying to conceal her full name. Edel look at her with a disappointed glare but let out a sigh, giving up on further probing her identity for she was tired mentally already.

"I was on a ship, with Bermesiah being the destination in mind. Decided to get some fresh air, I snuck out from my room and when up the deck. It was later prove my undoing when a wave came out of nowhere, rocking the boat and sending me overboard….thus I ermm kept on swimming until I reach land which is how I came to be on this island."

"Oh, is that so..." Elesis flinched, hearing the suspecting tone from her interrogator. Edel knew something is amiss. She did not attain her title as captain with just only her skill in arms but with insight to spot lies and deceit as well. The knight's tale sounds true but only the part at the end does it intrigues her.

"You twit! I know you're lying about something!" Again the tip of the rapier came before the knight's forehead at lightning speed. Edel was enraged at the brute thinking that she could fool her. " Now spit it out!" an order came with a tone of absolute rule.

"Fine, I lied about the last part, okay?!"

Edel struggled to control herself from smiling at her power of persuasion. _' Hah! This is easier than those scoundrels in the prison.'_ However, yet again she couldn't comprehend the answer the knight would give.

"I sank to the bottom of the sea…effortlessly. It would have been my resting place if not for the current sending me here…"

"What?!" The captain stern and stoic expression crumbled. "So that means you…"

"Gah , for some smart-ass interrogator you're pretty slow aren't you? I can't swim okay?!" Elesis shouts in embarrassment. Her face is as red as her hair now with steam could be seen spewing out from her head.

Edel let out a soft cough, "Sorry…" she mumbled softly, finally collected herself. However a silent chuckle escapes her lips unnoticed by the knight who is now furiously consuming her third piece of meat. Seeing the meat dwindling down to a single, she immediately grabs onto her second filling successfully away from the grabbing hand of the red knight.

Once their meal is concluded, they unexpectedly let out a yawn at the same time signalling the time to get a well earn sleep. Fallen leaves are gathered and piled onto the ground as a makeshift bed. Edel stares at it with a face of repulsed and muttered softly, "Disgusting…"but decided to accept it after being faced by the red knight's deadpan face.

Elesis voted herself to be the first watch while the captain will take the second half later on. The captain agreed for she does not possess anymore energy to spare for a debate. However she grasped her flintlock and her rapier on both hand firmly as she sleep in a suitable position, just in case.

The knight sighs in relief at the now silent atmosphere. '_Finally some peace and quiet!'_

The main reason for the captain to be the first to sleep is that who knew what the captain would do to her if she slept before. The cold captain would probably abandoned her if she slept first. During the battle they fought in the mansion, Elesis's head was always in constant danger for a bullet tends to graze her hair every time. She did shout our accusation that it's like Edel is trying to off her with an excuse of misfiring, though countered with-

"I never missed."

'_How the **HELL** is that supposed to be assuring, seriously?!' _The knight could not argue any further as the sleeping heiress in front of her is the only mean for her to reach Bermesiah. They are now half way to the port at the east side where a ship was hoped to be still intact.

Elesis stares at the warm and flickering light, before adding more wood into it to rejuvenate its warmth. Her eyes darted left and right with her claymore tight gripped, trying to make sure there would be no surprises jumping out from the bushes. She slowly relaxed herself though still grasping her claymore firmly on one hand. The other played with a golden locket that coiled around her neck, carved with an emblem. Opening it, there are photos placed on each side of a man while the other a girl and a young boy. Her thumb trails to the picture of the man.

"Father …"

The words filled with sadness and loneliness crept out of her lips.

* * *

Elesis gazes upon the sleeping form of her brother, bandages visible on his face and arm, with a feeling of guilt and worry. Her being does not fare better as well. The source for the bruise and damage is caused by the demon general, Scar. Elesis finally returned back to town of Ruben after a 3 year journey around Rurensia, honing her skill and experience.

While enjoying a sparring session with her loveable little brother, Elsword in the forest, suddenly they were attack by a horde of demons led by Scar. The number easily dwindled down to the general himself. Even with both of them combined, the battle looks unfavourable to them until Elsword manages to catch Scar off guard allowing Elesis to deal a heavy blow on him while shattering his so called unbreakable magical shield.

Unfazed by it, Scar simply laughed. His parting words before he disappears into a portal still echoes in her mind.

"As a parting gift for giving me such an amusement, come to Aernas if you wish to seek the fate of the man known as Elsculd Sieghart. Hahahaha!"

She gently caressed his hair before standing up and making her way to the desk .An envelope was placed on it before she silently left the room with a faint click. At the bottom floor, Elesis was greeted by a sweet aroma, coming from the kitchen.

"Don't forget your breakfast~" A hand holding a bag came out, belonging to a pink haired woman. Elesis smiles and gave a bow before grabbing onto it. As she left the house she murmured, "Thank you Ann, for everything." with a smile while hoisting her sword on her back.

Elsculd, her father is a respective and renowned knight of Velder throughout Rurensia. Because of this, he was always sent out on mission, leaving little time to be there with his children. Their mother however, passed away due to an unknown sickness when Elsword was only 3 years old. In the end, Ann was asked to be their caretaker, which she happily accepted thus ever since, she could be said to be their second mother.

Elesis's smile turned to frown upon seeing who awaits her at the gate. A brown-haired boy, a head taller than her stood leaning against the pillar with his arms crossed. He has blue coloured eyes and wore a red scarf. Armour plating covered his body while carrying two swords, one sheath at his side while the other larger one hoisted on his back.

"Leaving so soon eh Red?" he said with his eyes closed as she approaches.

"Gerald…" Elesis softly let out the knight's name before her, before changing her tone to those of annoyances when he proceed to stand in between the gate , blocking her way . "What do you think you're doing?"

Gerald Palenwhite is the son of Depas Palenwhite, a man with great influence within the Ruby Knights. Both Gerald and Elesis are rivals in the Ruby Knights, always trying to outdo each other in every possible test, though the later always came out on top. For some reason, the once intense rivalry has now become a friendly competition instead.

"Stalling." He said with a mischievous tone, enraging the red haired girl even further.

Before the girl in red fury could lunge onto the knight, she remembered something and slowly took a deep breathe to calms herself. To cause uproar so suddenly would end up awakening her injured little brother and could end her quest before it even begins. Those puppy eyes, no matter how thick one's defence was erected, it will always pierce through. The other fact is, she is no longer the one who let her anger control her…well not most of time.

"Not gonna wrestle it out anymore Red?" again the knight uses her nickname." Seems that you have finally managed to keep that volcanic anger of yours in check."

Elesis clenched her fist and was about to deliver a swift punch until she heard another voice, softer than Gerald but definitely a male, calling her from behind.

Turning her head, it came from one of her few friends, Arthur Larryschmidt is the son of the blacksmith of the Ruby Knights. In his hand is something that is almost as big as him, wrapped in bandages.

"Here Elsa I mean Elesis, my latest masterpiece!" he said with great confidence as he screeched to a stop. The bandaged good is then passed to her with care.

Elesis has decided to be known as Elesis instead of Elsa, just so those outside won't treat her with 'fake' respect for the Sieghart name." As expected of a Sieghart" "The blood of Sieghart runs through you "and so on. Though Gerald or those who found who she is would always jokingly berate her 'genius' idea in names.

She wonders what it could be while feeling suspicious upon witnessing the smile from both of them…especially on Gerald's. "Open it~" Arthur said.

It was a surprise. A claymore in red and white with a few gold for design. Large yet not as heavy and it felt amazing to be hold. Elesis immediately embraced the young blacksmith in a bone crushing hug and muffled her squeal of joy, earning a light laugh from the knight while causing the young blacksmith to blush.

Then…

"I'll kill you!"

* * *

'_Damn it, I dozed off'_

The red knight's eyes opened and began to scan around her, with her claymore ready at hand. There was nothing, no enemy to be seen or felt, only a sound of leaves shuffling that's closed to her.

"Curse you Curse you!"

Immediately after the screams, her eyes caught a glint of light. It was…

* * *

"And then with a swift strike, I've disarmed that pitiful instructor. That's what he gets for being so arrogance." Edel puffed up her chest as she describes the event that has transpired before, to a boy with a similar hair colour, lying on a bed. The boy looks at her and simply nods with a smile.

She slowly moves her hand toward his, gently clasped hers and his. The boy is the only who could understand and care for her. He is, Adel, her older twin brother who suffered from a debilitating disease thus the responsibility to uphold the family tradition falls onto hers instead.

Their parents are already long gone, leaving even more burden upon her shoulder. Her once generous and soft heart now is harsh and frozen, only showing her soft side to her bedridden brother.

Every time she went home, she would tell the tales of her adventure and deeds to him, omitting the hurtful part where those jealous of her skill and prowess will badmouth her and treated her unjustly, not wanting to depress him.

Suddenly the warming atmosphere in the room slowly drops to a bone chilling sensation. She was suddenly pulled back by an unseen string and was flung toward a wall.

"My my, look who decided to drop by~"

'_That voice!' _Her face twisted in anger upon realizing whose voice it belongs to. The one responsible for her family and people's downfall. The one responsible for taking away her dear brother, her only source of happiness away from her.

"Arachnee!" Edel growled at the spider countess, brandishing her rapier.

Her anger transforms to worry and scare as Adel is now hanging and being embraced from behind by the countess's many spider appendages.

"Let him go!" she ordered the demon before lunging forward, only to be ambushed by countless spiders, pilling on top of her. With a frenzied swing, the pile of spiders quickly dispersed and she quickly sprint toward her target.

However to her horror, she was too late. The countess threw the boy into a portal and it instantly closed. Before her as she stood petrified in despair, Arachnee simply laughed.

"I'll kill you!" Breaking away from her state, she dashes forward and unleashes a torrent of stab and slices on the laughing demon.

"Curse you Curse you!" Edel continues to mutter the murderous mantra, hacking away at the body of the countess. Tears flow down her cheeks, of red streams.

Then she felt her left hand which holds her rapier being pinned down and heard a voice.

"Edel!"

* * *

Edel's teal coloured eyes uncovered themselves .Her breathe stopped when she saw the one holding her hand down. It was Arachnee, still smirking down on her. She squirms, struggling to free her left hand which holds her rapier in order to stab the spider but to no avail. Her other hand, holding onto her flintlock is also in a similar state.

"Ca- d-n! " Her mind continues to work out a plan to free them, not registering the words the countess that was spouted from her nearing face. Edel's legs tries to kick the demon away but was firmly pressed down. However the squirming rewards her with an uexpected slight moan from the demon.

"I-'s -e El-is!" Unhesitantly, she resorted into a more brutish solution by head-butting her assailant causing the demon to loosen the grip on her right.

" Y- -i-ch!" the countess hissed while rubbing its forehead to Edel's amusement. Not wasting her precious moment, the barrel of her flintlock is placed at the demon's head.

*Bang*

Edel's eyes shut themselves due to the spark, which continues to be closed as she breathes heavily after the ordeal. The countess body slumped down onto hers, the weight shifted according to her body expanding and retracting lungs. Two bumps rubbed against her well-endowed chest.

Stench of sweat with a hint of rosy blood lingers into her nose with each breath she takes.. She could feel comforting warmth emitted on her body. Her breathing slowly calms down but her face remains flushed.

Finally she opens her eyes yet again. Edel shifted her head a bit, to see her fallen assailant. She was taken aback upon witnessing the humanly coloured skin, and the fiery red ponytail.

The memory before, of the broken words spoke, slowly replays in her mind now sounded clearer.

"_Calm down!''_

The moan…

"_It's me Elesis!"_

"_You bitch!"_

The revelation struck her. Her body trembles .Her breathing returns to its erratic pace.

She has just killed the red knight that has helped her hours ago.

* * *

**THE END?!**

* * *

**Cough yeah~**

**Thanks for taking your time to read or skim through this and my other stories all this time~**

**Reviews/Critiques are always welcome~**


End file.
